The WebSocket protocol enables traditional half-duplex Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) or HTTP over SSL (HTTPS) communication to be upgraded to a bi-directional, full-duplex communication channel over a Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) connection. The WebSocket protocol has been standardized by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) standards organization as RFC 6455. The WebSocket protocol, as standardized, was intended to be a generalized protocol and may lack extended functionality that may be desired by a user. One example of desired extended functionality arises in situations where authentication of a client connected via a WebSocket connection to a server is only valid for a limited amount of time. Once the validity of the authentication expires, typically the WebSocket connection is dropped and the client is required to establish a new connection with newly valid authentication to resume communication. This is highly disruptive for communication that requires a steady streaming of data between the client and server. Therefore, there exists a need for an improved way to revalidate authentication of a communication party.